The Curse
by crazylittlecheezer
Summary: When SPR gets called into investigate mysterious happenings in a small Japanese candy store will things end up getting a bit sticky or end with a fulfilled sweet tooth?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the original Ghost Hunt characters, however, all fan made or fan based characters are of my creation. Please do not sue me, for I am a poor artist and have no money! Thank you! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late arrival on this work…for some reason our internet was non-existent since my previous update. I have a ton of update reading to do but I hope you enjoy this one shot! This is dedicated to all the faithful readers and reviewers of "The Goodnight Kiss"! ENJOY!**

**The Curse**

It was late in the afternoon at the SPR offices and Naru had been cooped up in his office for the greater part of the day. The last case the team had embarked on had left him more then a little exhausted and weary worn. His leg was still healing and he was more then a little irked at the pace his bones were keeping. His cast had been removed almost a full two weeks before, but he still had to use a crutch to get around comfortably. Naru hated to admit even the crutch as a necessity to his recovery, but he had been reminded by Lin more then enough times; he would be incapacitated longer if he did not follow the doctors' orders. Naru also knew Lin was not against calling his parents and involving them in the situation and Naru decided that was a new ball of stress he did not want to touch with a ten foot pole.

The day had passed rather slowly but Naru had been able to accomplish many needed forms of paperwork. Mai would probably begrudge him for his ability to be thorough and productive because she would have multitudes of files to put away before going home for the night. Naru sighed heavily and lifted a hand to his forehead as his thoughts turned to his young assistant Mai. Since the Kazaki case his and Mai's relationship had most decidedly taken a turn in a new direction; he just was not quite sure which direction it was heading. Lowering his hand Naru shook his head in frustration, thinking silently to him, _"Damn her for invading my thoughts so much; a nuisance and a waste of time. I don't know why I even attempt to think about her. I have far more important things to do."_

The case had ended smoothly as was expected and Naru was a little irked he had not been able to attend Chiasa's services. He hated losing people and he knew the pain Mrs. Kazaki must have felt at the prospect of losing her daughter. Nothing would be able to console the woman for a long time; however, Naru had requested Mai send flowers. The arrangement was fresh cut and beautiful. He admired Mai for her attention to such frivolous details.

Naru took a deep breath and forced his brain to return to the paperwork in front of him. Christmas was right around the corner and he knew if he did not get the still behemoth stack of files finished beside his desk a vacation was out of the question. He had always been a workaholic himself, but he honestly did not intend to turn his employees into them as well. Sighing again Naru stood up from his desk and stretched. He turned grabbing his crutch and carefully placed it under his right arm. His left shoulder had long since healed and stopped hurting, but Naru was a creature of habit. Quietly he opened the door to his office and stepped out into the sitting/interrogation room.

The first thing Naru was met with was Mai sitting at her desk and obviously playing a computer game. Naru sighed again and remembered the day he had brought the computer into the office and installed it on her desk. When she had come into work he was reminded of a two year old running down the stairs on Christmas morning. He had immediately regretted the token when Mai had spent the rest of the day endlessly blabbering about her "new toy". Naru had originally brought it in so the young woman would have an easier time doing her studies. Naru rolled his eyes; supposedly Mai's studies included mahjong and fruity-flip-flop nowadays too.

Naru was pulled from his thoughts by Mai's energetic voice, "Naru! So the Dark Lord has finally come out of his work laden lair? How is plotting the take over of the planet going?"

Naru raised an eyebrow at her overly dramatic display of words, "Probably just as well as your mahjong house party," he smirked at her gaping and blushed expression. He knew immediately she had not been expecting such a quick come back. He turned from her before she could begin fuming and started off toward the kitchenette. Over the past couple of weeks he had become accustomed to making his own tea. Mai's broken wrist had left her incapable of using her right arm and Naru was not about to let her stupidly re-injure herself. He reached up to grab hold of the canister of tea leaves and immediately found himself angered by his own actions. He could not remember why he had chosen to put the canister on such a high shelf, but now he was regretting it because almost as suddenly as he had reached for the canister he felt the crutch beneath his arm slip and start to tumble to the floor. When it did not make impact with the cold tiles beneath his feet Naru snapped his head sideways to see why.

He was met with Mai's unsure and smiling face, he immediately turned away from her willing himself to stay focused and stoic. The last thing he needed was to blush, he had blushed enough to sink a battle ship in the hospital and he immediately decided the best way to keep his emotions at bay was to send a retort in Mai's direction, "I knew I hired you for something."

A short and sarcastic chortle issued from Mai's throat and she took in a deep breath to calm her anger, "Yes, well...I suppose I am useful for some things around here," she paused again and looked at Naru, "Naru, you must have a lot on your mind."

He met her gaze again scrutinizing her remark, "Why do you say that?" Naru chided himself for being so terse with her unnecessarily.

Mai swallowed, "Well...I had my cast removed this morning," she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers as proof, "I can make your tea if you want."

Naru eyed her newly uncovered appendage as Mai handed his crutch back to him, "So that is why you were late," Naru smirked as Mai's expression changed from one of congeniality to one of frustration, "Finally a reasonable excuse for your tardiness."

Mai, choosing to stay silent, opted for ripping the canister of tea leaves out her young boss's hands, "YOU ARE INCORRIGIBLE!"

Naru shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave the small kitchenette, "I will be in my _lair_; should you require anymore _honest_ assessment toward your _lack_ of decorum."

Naru almost smiled as he heard the tea canister hit the counter behind him and he could visualize Mai wincing with each of the words he had overly-emphasized in his last statement. It was nice to have things back to normal in the headquarters again. He hated being swayed from habit. Upon returning to his private office, Naru eased himself into his desk chair and returned his eyes to the open file on his desk. He had been contemplating this particular file for the past couple of days. The case before him, had, at first, seemed mediocre and completely wasteful of his time and energy. However, the more he read through the file, the more interested he had become in the case.

It seemed a local and privately owned ice cream store and sweet shop had been hit with a mysterious string of events over the past several months. At first Naru had taken the supposed "occurrences" as pranks by local children or employees, however, the owner of the shop had insisted over and over something was amiss. The issues plaguing the small establishment had begun with all of the candies being mixed together overnight and had continued to escalate to glass jars and candy dispensers being shattered, broken or damaged. Yesterday Naru had received a call, however, which un-nerved him. Several employees had become severely ill while at the shop due to a horrendous and overpowering smell which had seemingly come out of nowhere. Naru's interest had finally been peeked by the new happening.

He sighed and decided he would not require aid from his colleagues, save Lin and Mai, on this particular case. He assumed the case was more or less a curse which had been laid upon the shop by an unruly employee or customer, but when people's wellbeing was involved, nothing could be left to question. It was cases of this nature which Naru usually would take because no one else would be willing to help the people in need. Naru was pulled from his thoughts abruptly when a metal tray collided with his solid wood desk harshly. His head snapped up and he readied himself to scold the offender, however, his eyes were met with fire.

Naru was taken aback at the anger displayed on Mai's face and he chose to stay silent, noticing her eyes were daring him to say something. He decided only an idiot would take on a perturbed woman bearing piping hot tea. He watched her carefully as she poured the fresh, dark liquid in a cup and then winced as she slammed it onto his desk, "Your tea SIRE!" Mai growled, "I hope you choke on it!"

Naru, simply stared at her stoically hoping if he stared at her long enough she would leave. He sighed when she finally took a hint and exited the room slamming the door shut on her way out. He stared at the door un-phased by her noisy exit. His eyes then turned to the tea tray and pot which had been left by the girl on his desk, silently he started counting, _"3...2...1..."_

Suddenly, the door flew open again with a force which could have ripped it from its hinges. Naru watched as his young female assistant stalked back into his office angrily grumbling to her. She snatched up the tray and tea pot and glared at him, "Don't say a word!" After eyeing him for what seemed like a long time, she turned and once again retreated out into the main work space. Naru sighed, smirking and reaching for the phone on his desk. He wasn't about to ask her to call the client in her current frenzy, sometimes he wondered why he even paid her.

Mai yawned tiredly and sighed as she hopped out from the back of the SPR van. 5:00 AM was most decidedly too early to be out of bed. She shifted her eyes to Naru and Lin who were getting out of the comfortable front seats. Silently she plotted there demise for not allowing her to squeeze into the front with them. She hated sitting in the back of the van, she always seemed to feel like a small sack of potatoes being tossed back and forth as the van continuously turned, stopped and started. She decided she would voice her complaint by slamming the back doors shut and stalking in front of the two men with her nose in the air.

Lin watched her with an eager expression hidden beneath his stoic mask. This would be a very interesting case, indeed. He turned when Naru's voice broke through the silence, "Mai, that is the third door you have slammed within the last twelve hours," he paused for a moment crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, "I do hope you realize if one breaks it is coming out of your pay?"

Mai turned abruptly and Naru swore he saw feathers bristle on the young woman's form. He eyed her as she stuck out her tongue and turned once again her short skirt flailing with her as she stalked off. Naru watched her hips sway back and forth as she entered the sweet shop and continued to glare. He liked the outfit Mai was wearing today. Under her standard brown winter coat was a pastel pink blouse with a black sweater vest and hot pink trim with a matching black skirt, which resembled the school uniform skirt she was more commonly seen wearing. She had on black tights and her favorite pair, as he had come to learn over the past two years, of silver ballet flats. He was pulled from his silent musings over her outfit by Lin's clearing throat.

"Shall we Naru?" Naru turned abruptly and nodded. He walked briskly into the sweet shop unconsciously avoiding any questions from his older companion, even though he knew Lin would never ask. He was met with a less then desirable scene as he passed through the doorway. Two boys in there late teens to early twenties had already swooped down on the prey which was his assistant Mai. She had been loaded with several bags of sweets and obviously kind words from the two men. Naru noticed her blushing features and didn't chalk it up to the cold weather. Silently he stalked forward and stood between her and the two men.

"Is your boss available?" he dared either of the employees to cross him with a snide remark, "We are with Shibuya Psychic Research. My time is limited, so don't waste it with frivolous informalities."

The men took in Naru's serious stare and nodded silently soon becoming bumbling idiots trying to get over one another to the back. Mai turned to Naru with an annoyed look, "You didn't have to be such a jerk you know!" She then attacked him with one of about four bags of sweets.

Naru simply looked down at the offending object and shook his head, "At least I am a jerk and not stupid, candy bearers are only after one thing," Naru would have loved to have continued his new spat with Mai, however, the store owner suddenly broke forth from behind the backroom swinging doors. He was a portly man in his late forties, Naru guessed. He was red faced and balding on his crown, though his hair did not show a hint of gray. He was dressed in a loud Hawaiian print shirt and long khaki slacks. Naru was unimpressed. The owner almost lost his balance getting around the counter and taking hold of Lin's hand.

"Mr. Shibuya...we are honored to have you in our presence! My two sons and I have been plagued for months now! I am sure you can understand the trauma a haunting can have on a small business owner! The two female employees I have are not even willing to come into work because of the strange events which have been taking place in the shop...I..."

The man stopped abruptly when Lin finally managed to rip his hand out of the man's continuous hand shake, "I appreciate the situation Sir, however, I am not Mr. Shibuya," Lin paused and opened his annoyed eyes with chagrin, directing them toward Naru who had since begun to lean lazily against one of the counters. His leg was hurting him a bit and he had decided to leave his crutch behind, knowing it would look less professional, "...he is."

The store owner immediately bowed apologetically and turned to Naru, "My apologies Sir...please...this way. Come back to my office and we can discuss the goings on of the shop."

Naru continued to eyeball the two young men, he now knew as the candy shop proprietor's sons. He did not like having his things touched or fondled or ogled and Mai was most decidedly one of _his _things. He silently realized how possessive his current thought process was making him out to be, however, he did not care. Naru was always level headed and always rational, but there was one thing he new he would never be completely rational about, at least not until he did something about it. It was Mai and his relationship. He had always considered it a closed door topic mostly because he was terrified of the subject matter it held.

Naru wasn't stupid, though, he knew the girl would not wait forever and he also knew she was, at least, in some ways devoted to him. This was proven by her want to stay with the company, even after his harsh response to her brave and heart felt confession of love to him. He had expected her to move on or at the very least take some time off. However, he was surprised to learn, from Madoka, she had stayed even in his absence. He told himself and Madoka it was because she could not afford to leave, however, Madoka continuously disagreed with him stating it was out of her own want and adoration of him and the company. Madoka could be more irritating and arduous then trying to kill plastic roses. Naru sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the store owner after vaguely hearing him speak once more.

"You see Sir," the owner paused, turning and pointing to various pieces of equipment, "It seems to be originating in this area."

Naru narrowed his eyes frustrated he had missed most of what the man had started to say, "What seems to be originating...?"

The man turned to face Naru again a little perplexed by his question, "Well, the unexplained events Sir. They started here, in the back of the shop and have progressed to the customer and sales areas. We would come in to find machines running of their own accord and smashed product. Then things progressed out to the front of the shop. I simply cannot afford too many more occurrences, I am a small business owner you see. I do not live in a tree made of money," the man paused walking over to Naru's left side and smiling with a huge, dumb grin, "...seeing as you are a business owner yourself, I am sure you can understand my dilemma." Upon finishing his words the man reached out and gave Naru's left shoulder an unceremonious smack. The gesture itself was inoffensive, however, Naru's arm, though he kept it hidden from Lin and Mai, was still sore and tender to the touch. He had been secretly icing it each night before retiring. The dagger, from the Kazaki case, had gone into his body enough to hit bone and it was obvious the deep tissue damage it had caused had not healed yet; at least it was obvious to Naru.

Before Naru could stop it a less then attractive yelp issued forth from his mouth and visibly he staggered forward a step or two from the impact. He cursed himself silently for allowing the display to be so obvious and un-discretionary. He hated looking weak, especially in front of a client; not to mention Mai.

"Naru...?" Mai's voice gelled simultaneously with Lin's body, but both were halted almost as soon as they had started by an angry reply from the young teenage employer.

"NO...I am fine," recovering Naru straightened his shirt and continued on without a hitch, not allowing the shop owner a word, "We will need to set a camera up in this room as well as the store front. Lin I want this done immediately," Naru paused watching his employee turn and exit the store for the van, "Mai...temperature readings...now," Mai nodded and turned on her heel to join Lin outside at the van, she was not willing to take on Naru at the moment.

Naru then turned to the shop owner, "As for _you_ and _your_ employees, we require you to not be present during the investigation. Since this is obviously tied to periods of time when no one is present in the store, we need to keep it empty. Until furthur notice you will need to close."

Naru turned without another word and exited the back room for the store front once more; leaving the still confused and silently apologetic shop owner to himself.

Naru, sighed tiredly from his seat in the back of the van. It was 1:22 AM and still nothing had happened in the small candy store. He was still frustrated about his performance from earlier in the afternoon and knew he was due for a _lecture_ from Lin any moment. Mai had somehow managed to fall asleep curled up into a position on the floor of the van which resembled everything but comfortable. Naru shook his head as he watched her chest rise up and down steadily, yep Lin was definitely about to swoop in for the kill in 3...2...1...

Naru turned his head at the exact moment Lin took in air to speak, which earned him an even more frustrated look from the tall Chinese man, "Naru...why did you not tell me your injury was still hampering your physical wellbeing?" Lin's voice was laced with anger and frustration, "For a supposed genius you sure manage to be pretty damn stupid sometimes!"

Naru sighed heavily, "It is not that important Lin. It only hurts when someone _makes_ it hurt and you make it sound as if I asked the man to pound my left shoulder."

Lin turned away from him then, "One of these days I am going to..." Lin was cut off by Naru's voice.

"Lin! Camera two...sound!" Lin obliged immediately turning his attention back to the case.

In front of the two men's eyes the back rooms machine had begun to move and produce candy on their own. The lights were also blinking at erratic rates throughout the store. Naru turned to the sleeping form of Mai, reaching down he nudged her awake, "Mai...wake up, we have a visitor."

Mai groggily opened her eyes and rubbed them, stretching a little her eyes caught site of the screen, "Oh my!" She stood immediately almost plowing Naru over to get to Lin's side and take in the events happening within the store. She stared in awe watching the machines move on there own, "What do we do now-ahhh-aah! NARU THERE IS A WOMAN IN THERE!" Mai suddenly started screaming and was pointing like a crazy woman at the screen.

Before Naru had time to think she had managed to crawl over his still crouching form, throw open the van doors and rush toward the sweet shop.

"MAI!" Naru yelled after her, "LIN! GO AFTER HER!"

Lin was already in route when Naru's words hit his ears, he was not sure why Mai had made such a rash decision to run out of the van, but he was going to find out. Lin was about to blow his top over the young woman's actions, however, he was also slightly disturbed by the fact she had screamed about a woman. There was clearly no woman visible to either himself or Naru on the screen. Lin found Mai in the back room and she was standing dumbfounded, covered in a sticky substance which could only be described as taffy. Lin stood just as dumbfounded as Mai for a moment. Every inch of the young woman was covered with the pink sticky goop, and Lin could not help the smile smirk which was starting to grace his features. Mai turned to face him just as Naru joined them in the room. She glared at both men dangerously, glaring especially hard at Naru.

Naru could not help the sarcastic words which issued forth from his face at that exact moment, "Well Mai I suppose this is what you get for sticking your hand in the candy jar."

Mai was not sure whether it was Naru's stoic glance at her situation or the straight and unemotional way his voice gently caressed the air, but something about his response set her off and she clenched her fists together anger exploding in her small thin form, "AHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

Before Naru could step out of the way or dodge the advance he found himself in a head on collision with what was once Mai's clean body. He was too shocked at her sudden and crazed advance to form words and found himself slipping on the sticky substance which mirrored what had covered Mai. Landing on his back Naru realized he was now sandwiched between the goopy pink mess on the tile floor and the goopy pink mess which was his assistant. He shook his head after the impact biting back the pain it caused his still sore shoulder and looked up at Mai. She was straddling his torso, which hindered his movement and he noticed her face was crazed and revenge filled.

"Sticking my hand in the candy jar huh? Well let's see how you like sticking your big mouth into the fire!" Suddenly Naru realized Mai's hands had come in contact with his face and his hair and he was pissed.

"Get off of me! NOW!" Naru struggled against her, his eyes displaying rage he did not know he possessed. He could not believe Mai had acted so foolishly and he was still in a minor amount of shock. He batted her hands away from his face as she came in for another attack at his head. Angrily he decided he refused to allow her to continue her childish behavior and before she even knew what had happened Naru managed to wrap his legs around her own and flip their position. He could tell Mai was completely shocked at her new position in the mess of taffy. She looked up at Naru and angrily threw an enormous amount of the still sticky and non-formed goop at his face.

Mai reached down to throw more, but found her arms stopped by a vice like grip and realized suddenly Naru had grabbed a hold of her wrists and instantaneously she used it against him, "OWWW...Naru...MY WRIST STILL HURTS!" Mai smiled evilly as he immediately let his grip go and she crawled out from beneath him once again pinning him to the floor and getting more of the sticky pink gunk in his hair, she was now massaging it into his head.

"That was low...even for you Mai," Naru's voice was calmer now, but still raised with a hint of frustration, "Stop now!"

"NO!"

"I SAID STOP!"

"NEVER!"

"STOP NOW OR I WILL FIRE YOU!"

"YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Lin let out an exasperated sigh as he watched the two _young adults_ battle and writhe in the goopy substance on the floor. Both were too lost in anger and pink taffy to have noticed the supposed haunting had been fixed by Lin who found an outlet which had been causing a power surge within the store. He reasoned the surge had caused all of the machines to turn on by themselves, which left un-monitored had caused quite a ruckus in the store front. The vibrations had caused jars to break. The blinking lights were also to blame from the power surges.

Lin wondered silently when the two now dangerously angry teens would remember the video cameras were still rolling. He smiled silently to himself, thinking, _"Let it be there curse to worry about." _Sighing again he started to remove the equipment from the store and dialed the owner's number.

"NO!"

"I SAID STOP!"

"NEVER!"

"STOP NOW OR I WILL FIRE YOU!"

"YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Naru shook his head angrily from his office. It was the fifteenth time in the last hour he had heard the words usher forth through the office. He glared through the wall toward Lin's office and hoped the Chinese man was making his final plans. It had taken two hours for him to de-taffy his body and God only knew how long it had taken Mai.

Naru rubbed his temples and stood he proceeded to his door and through it open, stomping out into the office sitting area, "For the last time...this is not a movie theatre! GO HOME! ALL OF YOU!"

Naru glared vehemenance toward his co-workers who were all still yucking it up over the video they had watched over and over again. He turned to see even Miss Hara graced with a smile.

Takigawa stood placing an arm around Naru's shoulder, "Well...I will be off now. I didn't know you had that in you Naru!"

"Yes, it was very surprising to see the normally icy exterior melt away Naru," Ayako chimed in as she, too, started for the door.

John stood and stretched silently excusing himself and Yasu, stood as well turning to Naru, "Big boss...I have heard of mud wrestling, but this is just a bit of a _stretch_, don't you think?"

The group started cracking up again as they exited the office after hearing Yasu's pun. Naru shook his head angrily and glared at Miss Hara, he knew she would have something to say.

"Well Naru, I must say, I did not know you were so blunt about your physical wants. Maybe we should have a date sometime soon again?" Miss Hara made a point to say the last statement directly to Mai on her way out. Mai simply flustered and blushed more then she had already been doing previously.

Nara turned his gaze to Mai next, ignoring Miss Hara's words and sighed. Silently he walked over to her and gazed down; crossing his arms in what was usually a display of frustration. The two had not spoken since the taffy encounter and Naru could tell, more then the video, was upsetting his young assistant.

"Mai," he paused, suddenly nervous to continue, "What is wrong?"

Mai looked up at him with her cherry flushed cheeks and Naru was taken aback at what he saw there. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of embarrassment and regret, "Naru," he uncrossed his arms when he heard her softer then expected voice, "I...I am really sorry about all of this."

Naru stood silently, still gazing at her with a platonic look on his face.

"You don't have to forgive me...I know you hate being taken advantage of, or embarrassed, but I...well...I really hate being made fun of all the time too!" Mai flustered more as she neared the end of her words.

Naru felt his eyes turn more sympathetic, "Mai...it is fine. I shouldn't have pushed you as far as I did. You were obviously just trying to help; I just couldn't help myself from commenting on the stupidity of your valiant actions."

Mai smiled at first but as he continued Mai felt her smile turn sour, "HEY!"

Naru smiled genuinely then and winked at her, she noted how uncharacteristic his motion was, "I wouldn't have you any other way," then turning he retreated back into his office with a slight grin plastered across his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read and review! I will post a prologue for the next story very soon! ENJOY! **


End file.
